


Number 0

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno has the best uniforms, Noya has the best boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 0

There were a few things in life that really made Noya’s blood pump, a few things that he would literally quit volley for.

Asahi was one of those things. Well, Asahi was number one on that list.

Apparently, Asahi in a girl uniform was number 0.

He hadn’t been expecting something like that. It had been just a joke during practice, he had never expected Asahi to take it seriously. Yet, here they were. It was his birthday and his boyfriend was sitting on Yuu’s bed wearing a female uniform and looking positively embarrassed to death. The thing was, it hit all of his buttons. It was just so hot, the way his bulky legs showed up barely covered by the skirt.

“Oh my god, Asahi!” He could barely contain his excitement.

His boyfriend was looking down now, blushing from ear to ear.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Like it? I love it! This is the best thing ever.”

He kneeled in front of his boyfriend, his hands almost touching the thighs in front of him. First, he needed to make sure this wasn’t one of those things in which Asahi was pushing himself just to make him happy. He knew their ace wasn’t completely incapable of making his own choices, but he also gave into pressure too easily.

“Asahi. Are you comfortable with this?”

His boyfriend looked up and smiled sweetly.

“I am. I know how much this means to you. Besides, I do feel kind of pretty.”

Yuu couldn’t quite hold back his laughter as well as his hands, and he leaned in to kiss hungrily. He wanted to take pictures of him like this, wanted to touch, but most of all he wanted to enjoy this moment in every way he could. Asahi was the best kisser he knew, and Noya found himself scratching his skin, going all the way up to the skirt. When he broke the kiss, he held Asahi’s face between his hands, smiling so widely it almost hurt.

“Can you, like, twirl around a bit? This is so cool.”

His boyfriend got up and Yuu sat on the bed, legs crossed. Asahi stood up and oh my, he looked even more amazing like this. The uniform had to have been custom made, and this all made it all the more special. Kiyoko might be the prettiest girl he knew, but she didn’t compare to how his boyfriend looked right now.

“If you could see how great you look right now.” 

“It goes both ways.” 

Yuu beamed and made grabby hands to his boyfriend. The ace came to him and climbed on his lap, straddling him. This was such a dream. He buried his face on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, hands touching everywhere they could. He moved his head and kissed all the way from neck to mouth. Asahi’s hands tangled on his hair, and he could feel the smile on his boyfriend’s lips. 

This was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble inspired by Noya's love for Karasuno uniforms  
> hope y'all liked it  
> kisses :)


End file.
